Hybrid drives which have an electric drive component and a drive component based on an internal combustion engine are generally known. It is also known to operate both drive components simultaneously, with the result that both drive components act on the drive. This results in a high overall drive power.
In the publication DE 10 2011 085 462 A1 it is described that an electric drive component of a hybrid drive can be activated, referred to as “boosting”, wherein the type of drive is determined predicatively based on a route timetable. Depending on the route lying ahead, the electrical drive component is therefore activated at given upcoming points on the route. In this context, it is assumed that the electrical drive component and the respective energy source which feeds the electrical drive component are fully capable of use at the time which has been calculated in advance. This can be done, for example, by corresponding configuration of the response speed of the components, wherein, on the one hand, the specified prior art does not discuss the necessary response dynamics but instead assumes sufficiently fast response dynamics. However, these high response dynamics which are necessary entail configuration requirements which give rise to high component costs.